


Smoke Break

by strobelighted



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Always-a-girl!Gerard, F/M, Makeouts, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelighted/pseuds/strobelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For spuzz, who gave me a prompt of girl!Gee, smoke break, and blankets. This is a part of my own indulgent universe in which Gerard Way has always been a girl. (Originally posted <a href="http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/261400.html">here</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> For spuzz, who gave me a prompt of girl!Gee, smoke break, and blankets. This is a part of my own indulgent universe in which Gerard Way has always been a girl. (Originally posted [here](http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/261400.html).)

"Fuck, it's freezing out here," Gee said, shivering and trying to pull out the cigarette pack from the back pocket of her tight jeans with numb fingers.

"You want my jacket?" Frank said, shifting from one foot to the other next to her, probably in an attempt to warm up.

Gee snorted. "What, and have you die of frostbite?"

"You can't die of frostbite," Frank said, and then reached a hand out toward Gee's cigarettes. "Can I have one?"

Gee shot him a sideways look as she pulled a smoke out and put it in her mouth. She pulled out her lighter and held her hand up to the flame as she took a deep drag, letting the smoke fill her mouth and her throat and her nostrils. She held it in for a bit before exhaling slowly.

"Damn, that's good," she said, and looked at Frank with a grin on her face.

Frank was looking at her with wide eyes and lips just slightly parted, tongue peeking out, as if in a trance. He seemed to snap out of it when Gee looked at him though, and said, "Yeah. Hey, so, what if I trade you half a beer?"

Gee raised an eyebrow as he pulled a bottle of beer out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"I guess that's a fair trade," she said and held the pack out to him.

"You're the best," Frank said, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling out a smoke and lighting up.

Gee could feel her cheeks feel up despite the cold, the sensation of Frank's lips pressed against her skin still lingering.

They smoked in silence, the only sound coming from the next band inside, but the music was muffled through the thick side door.

Frank finished his smoke first and said, "Another one?"

Gee scrunched up her nose in disapproval. "It's cold," she whined.

"You're such a baby," Frank said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go in the van, there are blankets in there."

"You're the baby," Gee said, but she threw her finished cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with the toe of her boot before following Frank back behind the building, where their van was parked.

Frank climbed into the middle seat and leaned over the back to grab two slightly dirty and smelly blankets from the backseat. Gee thought he was going to hand one to her and keep one for himself, but instead, he wrapped them both around himself and held an arm out, gesturing for Gee to join him.

Gee only hesitated for a moment before climbing in next to him, and he immediately let go of the blankets to wrap an arm snugly around her waist and lean his head on her shoulder. Gee tried to relax. Her heart was beating fast, and she could feel a blush spread across her cheeks. She was glad Frank wasn't looking at her.

"How are we supposed to smoke like this?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"We're not," Frank replied, and instead pulled the bottle of beer out from wherever he'd been keeping it. Luckily, it was a twist-off, and he took a big swig before passing it to her.

Gee took a couple of gulps, licking her lips afterward. "Tastes like ass," she said.

Frank snorted. "Whatever, you love it. And you've definitely drunk worse."

Gee didn't say anything, just knocked her elbow into Frank's side before passing the battle back to him. They kept drinking like that, taking small sips in turn until it was done, and then Frank just chucked it on the floor with the rest of their crap. Gee was a bit surprised. _She_ didn't mind the mess, but Frank was a bit if a neat freak.

They were now lying down almost completely. Gee was on her back across the seat with her feet hanging off, and Frank was curled up half on top of her next to the seat back. He had one arm slung around her waist, fingers slowly stroking her skin, driving her crazy, because she was pretty sure he wasn't doing it intentionally. His head was tucked on her shoulder, and his soft hair grazed the bottom of her jaw and her neck, and it smelled really good, because Frank somehow had that power despite living in a van without a shower like the rest of them.

They lay in silence for a while. Gee racked her brains, trying to think of a conversation topic to end what was, on her side, a rather uncomfortable silence.

"Um, maybe we should go back inside? See the other bands?" she finally managed to say.

Frank leaned up on his elbows and gazed down at her with a pensive look on his face. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Gee bit her lip. "No," she said, and to her dismay it ended up sounding a bit like a question instead of a firm answer. She couldn't help it though. She was actually warm, since Frank was kind of like a furnace, and she liked being all wrapped up around him, and the fact that it was just the two of them, alone, made her stomach do a small pleasant flip.

"Good," Frank said, settling back down with his head on her shoulder. "Me either."

The silence seemed even more tense this time around, but Gee was saved from having to come up with something to say when, after about a minute, Frank spoke.

"Hey, Gee, I was thinking," he said, and then stopped, as if waiting for a response. Gee hm'd to let him know she was listening. "If I did something that could potentially fuck up the band, would that be bad?"

"What?" Gee said, trying to glance down and get a good look at his face. Frank must have sensed her, because he sat up, leaning on his elbow and gazing down at her.

"Like, there's a chance that it would end the band."

"Frank, what?" Gee said, a frown on her face. She was starting to get worried now.

"I mean, it could also be amazing. Like, really, really amazing." He bit into his lower lip, a nervous habit, and Gee's heart started beating double time.

"Maybe we should ask the other guys?" she said, and her voice sounded weird to her own ears, too high pitched and uncertain.

Frank shook his head. "No, it's your choice."

"Frank, what are you talking about?"

"I just --" Frank started, and then he looked away, a frown turning down his beautiful eyebrows. He looked back at her after a moment, his eyes falling down to her mouth, then moving back up to meet her own. "I want to do this," he said, and then bent down to kiss her.

Gee was frozen. She didn't even have much of a chance to respond or do anything before Frank pulled back and away, looking down at her with worry in his eyes. "Do you -- is it okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gee said, and it felt good, to finally be able to admit that out loud. "I didn't know you ..."

"I do," Frank said, and then he was bending down again, and kissing her a lot less tentatively than the first time. Gee let herself relax into the kiss, her hands coming up around Frank's neck and brushing with the short hairs at the nape.

He shifted until he was completely on top of her, and the weight of him felt good, solid and warm, and Gee suddenly had a vision of a large bed with soft sheets and a night uninterrupted and let out a moan.

Frank put a hand in her hair, and Gee was suddenly very aware of the fact that she hadn't showered in over three days, and her hair was probably a nest of grease and grime right now. But Frank didn't seem to care, because he only pushed closer, fingers tugging at her hair to angle her head the way he wanted, and kissed her harder.

They kissed for what felt like a long while, and Gee was debating wether or not to move on to the next step and take Frank's shirt off when there was a banging on the door of the van. Frank jumped away from her, sitting up and leaving her feeling suddenly cold. His lips looked very wet and very red, even in the dim light, and Gee was very annoyed with whoever it was that had interrupted them, because she wanted nothing more than to pull him back in for another session of making out, possibly followed by more.

The door opened and Mikey stuck his head in.

" _Um_ ," he said, raising an eyebrow at their position, with Frank sitting on his knees with his legs on either side of her thighs. "Well, I guess that explains the steamed up windows."

Gee blushed hard. Mikey really had a knack for coming in whenever she was busy with somebody, and it had carried on even when they'd started touring. Not that it happened that often, she thought to herself as she quickly disentangled herself from Frank and sat up properly in the seat.

"What's up, Mikeyway?" Frank said, putting on a grin and winking at Gee's brother.

"Taking Back Sunday is on next and Adam's gonna be pissed if you're not both there," Mikey said. "And I won't be the one telling him why you missed his set if he asks."

"Ugh, shut up Mikey, we're going," said Gee, straightening her shirt and hoodie, which had ridden up in the back.

"Whatever," Mikey said, and walked away back to the venue.

Gee turned to Frank. "Sorry, dude," she said regretfully.

Frank laughed. "What, for having a pesky little brother? Don't worry about it."

Gee flushed. "Yeah. But we should go see the set anyway, or else Adam will be annoying for the end of eternity."

"Yeah, I know." Frank nodded.

Gee climbed out first, and then after Frank had come tumbling out and closed the door, he grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers.

"We'll finish later," he said, and it was half question, half promise.

Gee leaned in to press a lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Yes." They most definitely would.


End file.
